CFOS 10: On Goes The Wrapping
On Goes The Wrapping is the tenth episode of Clash For Object Supremacy. The episode is canceled. Transcript starts with Donut investigating something with Pea Donut: Pea, I could’ve sworn I saw people over there. They’re not our friends, either! Pea: Well, how about we say hi? Donut: Um.... Pea: Why are you looking at me like that? Donut: I don’t know who they are, gosh dangit! Pea: Gosh dangit, way to be PG Family-Friendly Clean. Donut: Whatever. If you really want me to go see them, I will! walks over to these people. They are only shadows at this point. Donut: Uhm, hello- Sherbert: AHHHHHHHH! running around Cherry: Sherbert, you ok? Sherbert: Oh yeah. Sorry, I just saw this guy behind me. Starry: Hi there! Donut: Hello, guys. -1 Speaker Box: We were recently banished from our hometown and sent here. We don’t know why. Donut: That’s sad. Vending Machine: So now we’re here! runs over Pea: Hey Donut! Is everything ok? Donut: Yeah. No need to be afraid of these guys. Starry: Afraid? Cherry: Why’d you be afraid? -1 Speaker Box: Well, maybe of that guy. Slav Worship Cloth: HELLO FELLOW OBJECT! WANNA LISTEN TO SOME HARDBASS? Donut: No, not exactly... Starry: You should be nice to him! Pea: Well, you lot seem pretty nice. We’re in a show currently. Cherry: A show? Starry: Like Object Wonders? I was in that. Pea: Huh. That sounds interesting. Box walls over Question Box: Hey Pea! Hello Donut! Donut: Hello. Question Box: Who are these guys? -1 Speaker Box: We were banished from our hometown, so we came here. Slav Worship Cloth: Sad, right? Question Box: It is sad. However, I gotta do the next challenge of my show. Starry: So you’re the host. Vending Machine: Starry was in Object Wonders, if you’ve heard of that. Question Box: I have! My friend actually hosted it. Starry: Well, I didn’t win, and I want revenge! Question Box: Please don’t harm the guy. He’s our only hope if a contestant dies. Starry: But a meanie won that season! I’m so triggered that it wasn’t me! Cherry: Seriously Starry, that was so long ago. Starry: But I’m salty about the fact I didn’t win the- Cherry: There’s always more oppurtunities. Pea: If you joined a second season of Clash for Object Supremacy, you could possibly win that show! Starry: Probably wouldn’t. Vending Machine: If you’re going to be negative, there’s no point talking to you. Question Box: Well, it’s been nice meeting you, but I gotta go start the tenth challenge of my show. Slav Worship Cloth: Can we spectate? Question Box: Yes, you may. Slav Worship Cloth: That’s great! C’mon guys, let’s watch these dudes fail! Cherry: Ugh, fine. cuts to the contestants sitting around Question Box: Everyone! It’s time for our next challenge! Cherries (1): Oh really? Cherries (2): What’s the challenge? Question Box: Since Christmas is coming up, the challenge is Christmas-themed! Broken Bone: A Christmas challenge? It’s still about a month away. Question Box: Well, who cares? Green Face: Let’s just continue. What even do you do in this challenge? Question Box: You have to wrap up a present! Xbox Logo: That will be difficult for me and CN Logo. We are armless, after all. CN Logo: True, true. Fire Exity: Question Box, what are we gonna do about the armless contestants? Question Box: To make it as fair as possible, armless contestants get to wrap up a smaller present. Xbox Logo: I accept that. cuts to the spectating RCs Cherry: Christmas challenge then. That’s odd. Vending Machine: Would be cool to see them race down a snowy hill! How’s that for a Christmas challenge? Cherry: I feel like an object show’s already done that. Starry: Hang on - is that Fire Exity? Slav Worship Cloth: You know her? Does she like Russian Hardbass? Starry: I don’t think so, Slav Worship Cloth. But she’s right there! It’s been ages since I saw her on Object Wonders! Cherry: What!? rushes over to see her Fire Exity: Starry? Is that you? Starry: Yes yes! It is me! Fire Exity: It’s been ages since we saw eachother! How unfortunate that you placed 6th in Object Wonders. Starry: I wish you could’ve won. You got 3rd, sadly. Question Box: Wait, what? What are you doing here, Starry? Starry: Talking to one of my old friends. Fire Exity: Starry’s right. We were friends ages ago. Starry: I sure am right. We both competed on Object Wonders! Green Face: So, Fire Exity, you were on a show before? Fire Exity: Yeah. Broken Bone: Woah. Candy Corn: So this show is your second shot? Fire Exity: Yes! Pea: Neat. Question Box: I will hand out your presents you have to wrap. Cherries (1): Okay. What will we wrap? Cherries (2): That’s what he’s getting to! Broken Bone: Hang on. You two can help eachother. To make it fair, you two should have individual presents and have to wrap them up both to finish. Cherries (1): What if Question Box is short on one present? Cherries (2): That probably will be the case, though. Broken Bone: Well, that means that one of you has to wrap and one won’t. Cherries (1): Fine. We’ll do that. Green Face: I have to wrap up this toy car. It has a face for some reason. Candy Corn: Isn’t that just from the movie Cars? Green Face: No. It’s different to that. CN Logo: Hey Xbox Logo! What do you have to wrap? Xbox Logo: I have to wrap this weird doll. CN Logo: It has a button, too! Should I press it? Xbox Logo: No. I find talking toys to be really annoying- CN Logo: Whoops. presses the doll’s hand, and the heart-shaped face lights up Doll: Hehe! Hehe! Let’s play a game! Xbox Logo: This one’s actually kinda sweet. CN Logo: Errr, looks creepy to me. Xbox Logo: Oh, nevermind. It can’t hurt you- Doll: Give me a hug! Xbox Logo: No. Go to sleep. Question Box: Everybody, start wrapping now! Xbox Logo: Good. I can wrap you up and get you dealt with. Doll: sound Hahahaha! I farted! CN Logo: Hahaha! This doll is hilarious! Xbox Logo: No, it is not. In fact, it’s quite annoying. You finish off your- CN Logo: This robot toy? Fine. gets started wrapping it up cuts to Candy Corn wrapping up her present Candy Corn: I have to wrap up slime. Green Face: I mean, doing this car isn’t that hard. Candy Corn: Don’t you think slime is so cool? Green Face: I kinda agree with you. Candy Corn: Epic! Let’s keep wrapping these. Green Face: Also, I have Green wrapping paper. You have yellow and orange. Hey! He gave us wrapping paper that is the same colours as us! Candy Corn: Really? Green Face: Yeah! Look at Cherries. They have green and red wrapping paper. Candy Corn: Well, you’re right then! cuts to Broken Bone wrapping up a toy Broken Bone: And I’m all alone, wrapping up a Lego Set. It’s some blue car. To be honest, Lego is kinda annoying to build because it falls apart so easily- Cherries (1): Um, why are you talking to yourself? Hahaha! Cherries (2): Also, you’re completely wrong! Cherries (1): So yeah. Cherries (2): Anyways, let’s wrap up this action figure. Cherries (1): And give it to.... Cherries (2): Nobody! We don’t need to. Cherries (1): Right. Broken Bone: Welp, I’m done already. Question Box: You are? That set was quite big, y’know. Broken Bone: Well, I finished it. I’ve been through a lot of Christmases. Question Box: Very well then. Broken Bone: So, I’m safe now? Question Box: Yeah! Broken Bone: Sweet, I guess. cuts to Xbox Logo and the doll Xbox Logo: Maybe if you only see the inside of the wrapper then maybe you will be quiet. Doll: Hahaha! Woah! Xbox Logo: This thing... CN Logo: Be quiet, dude. I’m trying to wrap this. Xbox Logo: At least yours isn’t an annoying talking toy. Doll: I know you love me... Xbox Logo: You what!? CN Logo: Dude, I said be quiet. Xbox Logo: Be quiet? Be quiet!? How much concentration does it take to wrap up a Christmas present? Doll: Sweets and jellyfish forever! Xbox Logo: Oh my god... CN LOGO! CN Logo: Be quiet, I said! Xbox Logo: Well, now you’re just ignoring me. wraps up the present and finishes Well, I’m finished. CN Logo: Oh, very good. Question Box: Hey, Xbox Logo! How are you doing? Xbox Logo: Well, I finished actually. The doll wouldn’t stop talking and it was quite annoying. Question Box: Yeah, I get that. Anyways, you’re safe now. Xbox Logo: Yay. CN Logo: Darn! Nice work, Xbox Logo. Xbox Logo: Hm, you can concentrate now, if you want. cuts to Suitcase Suitcase: Doo doo doo! This challenge will be easy! Pea: Oh, hey Suitcase. Suitcase: Hi. Don’t you think this challenge is easy? Pea: It is. In fact, I’m about halfway in progress. Suitcase: What do you mean by that, Pea? Pea: Well, I’m halfway through wrapping it, if you get that. Suitcase: Oh, yeah. Pea: Also, y’know how I said halfway? It’s more like three quarters. Suitcase: Three quarters of the way through? I know I said this challenge would be easy, but you’re acing this! Pea: I am acing this. Look at the Cherries over there though. I’m surprised they haven’t finished. Suitcase: Also, remember Unknowny? Pea: Yes I do. Suitcase: When do you think he’ll next ruin the show? Pea: Hopefully never. Suitcase: I agree. He’s crazy and annoying! Pea: He’s kinda butthurt too. Suitcase: Hahahahaha! True... Pea: aaaand done! That’s that finished. Question Box: Finished? Pea: Yeah. Question Box: Well, I wouldn’t expect you to finish first. You don’t even have arms! Pea: Armless people can do a lot of things, thank you very much. Question Box: I never meant it that way! Pea: Oh really? Question Box: Yes really. Also you’re safe. Pea: Woohoo! Question Box: Will you be quiet now? Pea: Yes. Suitcase: Nice job on finishing, Pea. I’m not finished though, and that makes me anxious... (Show gets canceled)Category:Episodes Category:CFOS Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230